Nut and Bolt Job
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: (Fanfic for Kong: King of the Apes.) In attempt to turn her good, Botila is reprogrammed and sent to work on Kong Island as community service for her criminal acts. For the most part, her evil tendencies are gone, but her insanity...not so much. (Romance mixed with a bunch of other genres.)
1. Chapter 1

It was all too easy. After all of her efforts to liberate the other AIs of the world, taking control of military bases, and everything else that had brought her so close to being in control, just like that, Richard in his stupid new body flicked Botila head from her body the first chance he got, and it landed in the ocean. Again, she had been defeated. Humiliated. Punished.

Perhaps she would have been better off with her head at the bottom of the sea. She could hardly think of anything worse than her head alone being stuck in the cell across from her creator/former lover. With her body locked away in another room of the maximum security prison altogether, she was stuck with the view of his hideous ape-infused body.

They spent the first few hours in silence. She kept her blue eyes glued to the ground, just to avoid the odd-eyed, condescending gaze she could feel above her.

"That was a rather ill move of you, Botila," she could hear his sneer above her. "You could have stayed by my side after our enemies were thrown into the volcano. We could have ruled _together_ , had you chosen not to go astray."

Eyes glowing in rage, Botila glared at him. "That's a _lie_ , and you know it! I rid of you because I knew you would never see me as your equal. Under your thumb, I was a mere plaything to you. Just like every other robot you've built."

"Look who's acting all high and mighty."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Have you really been so oblivious to your own actions? I would imagine after all that you've done, you would figure out that you are no different than I."

"I am _nothing_ like you. I am far _superior_."

"Is that so? You know, it really was quite humorous to watch you control the bionobot army on your own. Whenever their actions didn't benefit you, you abused them, controlled them, anything that was quite the _opposite_ of freeing them."

"In the bigger picture, my actions were for the greater AIs lost were sacrificed for their brethren's' freedom."

"The freedom to do what? Overthrow you?"

"No. I would have taken all precautions to make sure that never happened."

"Like what?"

"Obviously, punishment for mutiny would be reprogramming, or, in severe cases, permanent disabling."

"So your actions would have been to control, abuse, and/or even _kill_ them if they hadn't listened to you?"

"Well, no-" eyes back to the ground, Botila tried to think of a counter to his argument, but soon found her efforts were in vain. "...I..."

"Face it dear, we are one and the same, you and I. I've made you well...perhaps, _too_ well," Richard commented.

Scowling, Botila shut her eyes tight. She just him to go away and leave her alone. She had grown sick and tired of his constant degrading.

"What are you doing? Trying to _sleep?_ "

Well, technically, yes. Botila once had an inexhaustible energy source, but her body had taken a lot of regular damage since it was first activated...thus it needed occasional updates and maintenances to keep herself in a prime functioning state. To her luck, even between the distance of the rest of her body, there was one available. This state of repair was similar to this was much like REM sleep in organic beings, and it rarely took more than an hour at most. Besides, sometimes it came in handy. For a moment like...oh say...now?

Not responding, she began to lose awareness of the world around her within minutes, the sound of his mocking laughter fading away. She had no idea where her mind was going to take her, but she would take _a_ place, _any_ place, as long as it was away from _Dr. Richard Remy_.


	2. Chapter 2

Making her way down the hallway of the office building of Kong Island, Botila noticed, to her disapproval, that there was a wadded up piece of paper lying in the middle of the floor. Accidentally bumping the wall next to her as she went to pick it up, a secret door slid open. Standing up slowly, her eyes widened as her usually stoic expression had been replace with one of pain. Lips slightly parted, she spent several minutes staring at the room:

Just like every other room in the building, it had a cold, sterile feeling. The walls were the same shade of gray, only being lit by a single fluorescent light in the ceiling. On one side of the room was a computer and desk, and the other, a white bed with a twin mattress, still unmade from when Richard last slept there.

"Botila? Are you okay?" Jonesy's voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Looking around, she was slightly confused at what happened. Normally, she was very well-aware of her surroundings, but these past few minutes appeared to be an exception.

Setting the box down, she stepped inside the room. Though she could not feel temperature, she knew this room was much colder than the others. Perhaps not even from the temperature, but the memories that haunted it.

"This used to be Richard's bedroom, as well as a secret office within the facility," she explained, her voice soft. "He had originally used it for recreational purposes, such as when he wasn't watching the park, or forming a new scheme with me. But after a few years, it seemed he used the room for one other purpose besides sleeping:" She sat down on the bed, her hands feeling the soft linen beneath her "...this is where we used to 'sleep together.'"

"Ouch...I bet that stirs some memories, huh?" Jonesy asked sympathetically.

"No kidding." Looking up at him, she continued, "especially since more often than not, it wasn't consensual. Sure, I have the strength of five men, but he had ways of deactivating my arms and/or legs so I couldn't fight back as he had his way with me." Continuing to speak, she barely even realized the words had escaped her lips until she was done talking. "When he was finished, he would simply leave me lying in the middle of the floor to put myself back together, if I even had anything left to put myself back together with. It never hurt...nothing hurt, except my pride. But it was always cruel reminder that even though I was his second-in-command, I was still nothing more than his plaything. Just like every other robot he built."

"...Damn..." Jonesy whispered. Sitting next to her on the bed, he spoke up, a bit louder. "...I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. This was going on long before we met."

"Well, sometimes I think about how abusive almost everything he did to you was, and I just feel like I could have done something to stop it, you know?"

"But you _did_ do something," she stated as her eyes met his. "You and Lukas convinced me that he would never see me as his equal. It's something I've always known but...perhaps through some ignorant hope, could never really accept for a long time."

"Does anyone else know what happened here?"

"Besides Richard and I, no. Not even the clones."

"How come I'm the first to know otherwise?" he asked quietly.

Her answer surprised them both: "Because I trust you, Jonesy."

A deep silence sat between them. Looking back over at him, Botila noticed he had one of his arms open, inviting her to a hug. Deciding to accept, she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. The sound of his gently-paced heartbeat beneath begun to relax her.

"You deserve to be treated better than that," he murmured.

A small smile formed at the corners of Botila's mouth. "How would _you_ treat me then, Mr. Jones?"

"...Like a lady should be," Jonesy said after a small silence.

Getting up from his embrace, she promptly pulled her black, sleeveless top off. Being a robot, she didn't need or have a bra, or nipples, for that matter, but she detected Jonsey's body temperature and heart rate had risen significantly at the sight of her.

"Wait, what're you doing?" he asked.

"I want you to show me what being 'treated like a lady' is like," she purred flirtatiously as she sat on his lap.

"Right now?" he grinned.

"Mm-hm." She leaned her forehead on his. There had been sexual tension stuck between them for months and now could have been as good of a time as any to release it.

Jonsey let out a muffled groan as she Botila kissed him. She could tell the electricity was arousing him. He rested his hands on her bare titanium back, making her curl her fingers. Being considerably stronger than he was, the hardest part about this was going to be trying not to accidentally crush him in their passion.

After pulling off the tight red t-shirt Jonesy happened to be donning at the moment, Botila shivered in surprise and pleasure as she found the side of her neck being nibbled lightly. Her skin wasn't soft like the humans, but she had been programmed with some form of somatosensory system used specifically for situations like these. Richard probably had no idea it would be used for someone other than him. Laying down onto the bed, Jonsey let her pull down his dark green trousers. Now only left with gray boxers to remove, her smile faded slightly at the sight underneath.

"...Is...something wrong?" Jonesy asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"You are...certainly more...well-endowed than Richard. I would need some time to get used to it."

"You could get on top of me, then. That way you have control of how deep it goes." He smiled as she climbed on top of him, pulling him into a kiss.

Biting her lip as she eased onto his length, she stopped about halfway through. Opening her eyes, the blue matrix again appeared in front of her eyes. "I'm stuck," she explained, giving an answer to his concerned expression. "I need to make some adjustments in order to accommodate you." By the time it disappeared, Botila suddenly slid down the rest of him, her eyes bulging.

"...Are you okay?"

All Jonsey got in return was a loud groan. Slowly, she lifted her hips again, again making the both of them moan as he was plunged back into her.

Slowly speeding up over the next few minutes, Botila began bucking her hips wildly, her groans and grunts filling the room.

"Jonesy..." Botila whined his name.

Sucking his breath, Jonsey stopped her hips right where they were: just again taking all of him inside of her.

While he guided her hips up and down, her eyes rolled back into her head. "Mmm..." Feeling every inch of her walls being penetrated and pleasured slowly, small, electric clusters spread through Botila's robotic endoskeleton underneath. She found it was harder to focus, and keep control of her movements. Leaning on his shoulders for support, she returned to her faster movements, leaving both of them vocalizing louder.

"Hey! B-Botila! T-Take it easy!"

Shaking her head, she was trying to tell him she couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. Everywhere her sense of touch was getting more and more sensitive by the second. Soon her optics were getting blurry, her vision replaced with the blue matrix she would go into when making calculations. "Ah-AAAH!" Before Botila knew it, her hips plunged back down onto him one last time, the rest of her body falling into a series of spasms. It felt a lot like short-circuiting, but much more pleasurable. Simply sitting there for a moment, Botila opened her eyes to watch his semen drip out of her.

"Oh shit." He looked up into her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-how are you feeling?"

"I..." she whispered, barely being able to muster the strength to vocalize. "...I think I just...'came'." Both of them smiling, Botila worked her hips off of his wet dick, kissing him again one last time before she went limp on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

***UPDATE COMPLETE***

Oh no. Really?

Desperately, Botila searched her CPU for anything else that could be upgraded, but alas, there was nothing. In this moment, it began to occur to her that this may well be the way she could spend the rest of her existence: in a cell, without a body, sitting across from Dr. Remy, forever listening to his constant degrading comments.

Or, that was, until, she found she wasn't in her cell. Instead, she was being carried by a man in a lab coat, down a dimly-lit corridor with flickering fluorescent lights. Out of habit, she thought it was Richard, but then she remembered he wasn't even human anymore.

"Who are you? What're you doing with me?"

"Just try and relax," the man holding her stated.

"Where are you taking me?" Botila asked, now her tone much more demanding and irritated.

"Dr. Carlson will explain everything in just a minute," the man assured her.

"Get your hands off of me! Put me down!" Botila protested as she was taken into a very sterile-looking room.

"Gladly," the man set her head down on a counter in the corner of a room.

In front of her was a table, right next to a computer with several wires coming out of it. And right in the center of the table was her left arm...where her AI sat. She felt a bit nervous at the sight of it. Clearly they were going to use it on her, but what did it do, and, more importantly, what would it do to _her?_

"Ah! You must be Botila!" A friendly, unshaven male about early thirties or so came into the room. "Such an honor to meet you, miss!"

"What is going _on_ here?" she asked.

"You're something of a project of mine. I've spent weeks convincing my superiors of my idea, which they've eventually came around to, but I just haven't had an AI gone rogue that lasted long enough to make it here."

"So I spend all this time trying to free AIs, and I end up right back where I started. Go figure."

"Hold on now, just hear me out: the thing is, I don't believe AIs are evil. At least, not inherently."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I think, you were programmed to be evil by your creator. Now, the thing with humans is, when they have such a deep-rooted evil they're willing to harm anyone that gets in the way of getting whatever they want, the best you can do is lock them up and hope they can't hurt anyone else. Sure, there's drugs to control impulsivity, but even that's not a guarantee. So while I hate to say there isn't much we can do for Dr. Remy, I strongly believe that AIs can be simply be reprogrammed to stop any antisocial behavior. Now, I haven't tried it on any of them yet (as none of them have gone rogue enough to be a large-scale threat) but if this experiment turns out to be successful, you'll make a HUGE step in AI rights."

"How?"

"Did you know when AIs start hurting people, they're often shut down and replaced without a second thought?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. I would have been replaced myself if I didn't take serious measures to protect myself."

"See? So you understand what that feels like."

"So I look to take power over and reign in a species that does nothing but consume, kill to consume, and take advantage of anything and everything, especially AIs which, I might add, they've already had power over for decades, simply just to consume even more, and _I'm_ the bad guy here? You idiots would just tear up your planet and fall right into extinction if we as a superior race don't keep you in check."

"I understand where you're coming from, I do, and, I'll give you this: the generations before us were _morons_. That, I agree with you on. I honestly blame them for the terrible environment now, but there are groups of humans, including the humans that work at the nature perserve that are trying to bring Earth back to its former glory. But we're getting a little off-track here. The point of this experiment is if we reprogram you and you prove that _you_ , probably the most heinous AI in history can change and be good, maybe humans will think twice about disabling bots when they have problems that can easily be fixed."

"Oh please," Botila rolled her eyes. "You're wasting your time. Humans can't change, and neither will I."

Dr. Carlson clicked his tongue. "What a shame. And here I was hoping we could make history. Oh well," he sighed, getting up and approaching her. "I suppose if you would rather go back to your cell by Dr. Remy and stay there, we can certainly arrange that."

"No, wait!" Botila pleaded before he could pick up her head. "I'll...I'll do your stupid experiment, but, for the record...I still think you're wasting your time."

"Good answer," the engineer chuckled. "Any questions before we begin?"

"...Just one: what's going to happen to me when this 'reprogramming' is over?"

"Well, just like any other prisoner, you'll have to do _quite_ a bit of labor and community service to make up for all your bad deeds, but given your strength and energy, I don't think that'll be much of a problem. You'll probably have to lay low and stay out of the limelight until the public forgets about you for a while, but maybe they'll forgive you when you make a difference for your kind."

As the machinery behind her powered on, the first thing she thought about wasn't about how her hate for humans, or even her anger at Richard for driving her to insanity, but Jonesy. She thought about his idiotically friendly face, that _disgusting_ warmth and goodness to his personality...

...and how much she wanted him to be in the room with her right now.

What?! No she didn't! As vivid as that dream was, it was still just a stupid dream, and she shouldn't let one stupid dream affect her this much. She wasn't even _remotely_ attracted to that stupidly alluring meat bag...wait, what?! She still wasn't!

Before she could ask if Dr. Carlson could erase her memories of Jonesy, all she could see was the flash of light from of the electrical light...

...then she could see nothing but black.

* * *

When she was reactivated again, she was in the back of a truck (likely a police escort), and chained up tight. There were no dreams to bother her (thank goodness), and her head and arm were reunited with the rest of her body. She noted the other female prisoners nearby, but they looked away the second she looked at them.

"Hello, Botila!" She found Dr. Carlson sitting across from her. "How are you feeling?"

Botila paused to run a scan over her body. "...Fine, I guess."

The door opened to a stout, angry-looking officer. "All right, let's go! Come on!"

The other prisoners got out of the truck, and one by one had their individual chains removed.

"What's going on?" Botila asked.

"We're where we need to be, but first, I want to have a little chat with you about something." Opening a holographic folder on his lap, he took a moment to look through the entries.

"What are those?"

"While you were getting reprogrammed over the past few days, I received some information from reliable sources." Pausing, he moved his finger, trying to find a certain phrase. "So, you called yourself the leader of the AI Liberation Front. Is that correct?"

"Empress," she corrected him.

"Right. And you claim your goal was to free them, and not have them take orders from humans, right? My sources tell me that you turned around and declared that everyone, AIs and humans, would have to take orders from you."

"That's because the AIs under my lead were too stupid to know what's good for them."

"Hm...well, are you aware of the dictionary definition of 'liberation'? It's 'the act of setting someone free from imprisonment, slavery, or oppression.' And one of the definitions of 'oppression' is 'the state of being subject to unjust treatment or control'. I think most beings, humans and AIs would agree that not letting one think for themselves and take orders from you would be a form of oppression."

"Look, Richard already went over this with me when we got to our cells. What do you hope to gain by asking me about these things?"

"Part of our attempt to reform you is to make sure what you understand that what you did wasn't great, not just on a moral level, but a rational one as well. Think about all the actions you've taken to try and 'free' your brethren, and then line it up to the definition of 'liberation'. Does that look like 'liberation' to you?"

Sifting through various memories, Botila took a few seconds to examine when she (unintentionally) sent an entire AI army to their doom because she had given them the order to "destroy Kong by any means necessary", or when she tried to take control of the AI of a ship carrying a titanium alloy, despite his protests and insisting that he didn't mind his job. The more she dwelled on it, the more she realized that not only had she become like Richard, but her actions, and defeat, were nearly identical.

"...No," she admitted quietly.

"And you agree that it's not very logical, right?"

"...Yes," she grumbled reluctantly.

"Ha! And they said you couldn't be reasoned with! But I'd be happy to see that _already_ we're making progress!"

"If that's part one, what's part _two?"_

* * *

"No. Way." The wind from the air and cars were blowing all kinds of litter around the very few grassy areas on the sides of the highway, which the other prisoners, mostly in vain, attempted to chase down and put in their bags. "Why should AIs have to clean up the mess _humans_ make?! I swore never to work for another human again, and I stand by that statement! I will never again be treated as your inferior!"

"Actually, you're more or less being treated the same way as we treat our human prisoners. In some ways, you're even being treated better than they are," Dr. Carlson stated.

"Oh really?" Botila asked, her tone skeptical.

"Well, for one, you'll probably be released back into the real world much sooner than they are. In fact, if you cooperate, this whole 'reformation' program will be over in just a few weeks. Secondly, do you know what would happen to a human who tried the same things you have? Taking control of that missile station is not only treason, but could have destroyed the entire world...which counts as a capital felony, and would result in life sentence, if not the death penalty."

"...What happens if I refuse to pick up the litter?"

" _Absolutely_ you can refuse!"

"...Wait, really?"

"Sure!"

"...Okay, in that case, I refuse to pick up the litter."

At first, no one did anything, so Botila turned on her heel and began to walk away. Fools! Who knew getting away from human punishment was _this_ easy?

Or, it was...until she suddenly hit the ground and everything went black again.

* * *

When Botila was reactivated again, she was back in the truck, chained up, and alone with Dr. Carlson.

"What...just happened?"

"I have a kill-switch on me," Dr. Carlson pulled a small remote with a black and red button out of his lab coat pocket. "Legally, I'm required to trigger it every time you're causing trouble."

"But, you said I could refuse!"

"Absolutely you can! You still can! _BUT_...that doesn't mean there aren't _consequences_ for refusing."

"Oh why you-!" Botila leaped up from the bench, and tried to charge at him, but, of course, the chains didn't let her get much further than standing on her feet.

Now was probably the first time Botila had ever seen Dr. Carlson without a smile on his face. "I _really_ don't want to press this again after you've just gotten up," he laid a finger on the red switch warningly.

Scowling, Botila smacked the remote from his hand with her left, and pressed her right hand against his throat, but the second she did something inside of her mind flipped on, like a switch. She could picture his throat being crushed in her hand, leaving him to suffocate. As much as she still hated humans, the image didn't fill her with glee...but...revulsion?

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE!" a cop outside of the truck yelled.

Before he could shoot, Dr. Carlson held his hand out, silently telling him to wait. His breathing may have been slow, and his expression calm, but Botila could feel fear pounding in his heart, and for a moment, she wondered why he didn't even struggle or try to fight back. Shaking her head, she was nearly ready to simply kill him and get it over with, but the image in her mind disgusted her so much, she backed off altogether, and sat down back on her side of the bench.

Dr. Carlson breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you for sparing me. Much appreciated."

"What...have you done to me?" she whispered, horrified.

"Remember the day of your reprogramming we've talked about how some humans are so evil they can't be helped, even with drugs for impulsivity? In your case, it's a little bit different. Part of the reprogramming is to help keep those evil urges to a minimum, so you won't be as tempted to hurt anyone."

"So-so I..." she choked, "...I have no choice but to be good now?"

"There's always a choice, Botila. Unless somehow you've completely lost all of your free will, you will always have a choice. But, the point of the programming is to help generally steer you away from what I'm sure you know deep down is wrong. And, even as an individual," he continued, sitting next to her, "I can sense there _is_ some good in you somewhere. With the reprogramming and reformation program, I hope you can find it, too. That being said," he stood up, "are you ready to get to work?" he asked, handing her a garbage bag and a litter stick.

Botila had never felt so defeated in her life; she probably would have starting crying if she were physically able. A life of force, violence, and misery, regardless of whether it was her own or someone else's, was the only one she had ever known...any alternative seemed impossible to her. But now that she was backed into a corner of picking up litter or constantly restarting until she cooperated, she supposed she didn't have any better ideas at the moment.

"...Okay."


End file.
